


Spun Sugar

by bluebright



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebright/pseuds/bluebright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief one shot set in a non-despair or post-despair universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Sugar

You hold him close to you and pray that he won’t shatter in your arms. He has become fragile as spun sugar in recent months, or perhaps it only seems that way. His milky skin is stretched taut over porcelain bones, colder than ever to your touch. He no longer maintains a powerful stance and has swapped his silk smooth tones for a quiet rasp. The kisses you once planted near his mouth have given way to reddened sores. He is sick, he is fragile, and you are terrified that he will one day be broken.

At first you think it is he who trembles as you hold him, but you soon realize he is still in his sleep. You are the one who shakes as you consider a life without him. He is the source of so many happinesses, both big and small, and you cannot bear to lose him. He is the brightest star in your sky, blazing with warmth in your heart. There are other stars, yes, but none quite like him.

You don’t know when you start crying. Nor do you realize when you begin whispering to him, over and over again, “Please don’t leave me.” Your lives together have only just begun, and there is so much you have yet to show each other. He has never known true happiness - nor have you. With him, you think, you could—and you hope that he could as well with you. You certainly hope so, and you’ll do your best to show him as soon as he gets better. “Please get better,” you murmur. “Don’t give up - don’t give in.” You may be begging, but at that moment, you don’t care.

He is Nagito, your Nagito, and you can’t bear to lose him yet.


End file.
